Just Another Program
by RexsGirl
Summary: It's love at first sight- More like love at first battle. Paige doesn't know it's really Beck behind the mask and armor, but once she finds out she's head over heels in love. PaigeXBeck


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tron Uprising or any of the characters. It is owned by Disney, NOT ME. **_

_**This is my first RenePaige (Renegade X Paige) Fanfic! I hope you like it. (:**_

_**Please leave a review and tell me how bad/good it was!**_

Every time they fought.

Every time they made body contact.

Every time she accidently brushed up against him.

Beck remembered all these times. Even if they were on opposing sides, couldn't he like her in a different way? To Paige, Beck was just another program. But when in his secret identity, the tides turned. Everything was different. He could never read her expression. It was always a mix between her own driven fake hatred… and maybe a little flirtatiousness. He couldn't tell.

Whenever she sprung at him, Beck always grabbed her wrists. Her skin was soft. Whenever they touched, he felt it. Beck wondered if she felt it too. There was a certain unidentified connection between them. They weren't really fighting. In fact, neither of them put much effort into dodging each other's attacks. It was more like dancing.

They usually never spoke. After all, they were on opposing sides. Whenever Paige came close, he could smell her. Beck always, 'accidently' put one hand on her waist, feeling her smooth curves and full rump. They both knew it. Sometimes neither spoke. They just looked at each other, or sat next to each other. Or maybe even just walked alongside each other, feeling the presence of another person.

Paige did not know who the renegade really was. She knew him by smell, and by appearance, and sometimes by his cocky stance, but nothing else. She would usually take off her gloves and feel his strong hands. It was a way of showing him she liked him. Whenever he accidently touched her, she would feel a certain excitement. At first, it was butterflies in her stomach, and sometimes it was a sexual sensation.

He had only touched her chest once; it had been entirely a mistake. An accident. Just a small slip up that would most likely never occur again.

But Paige never forgot what it felt like. She never forgot his attitude, or smell, or the way he held her. Their relationship- whatever it was they had- was never spoken about. Whenever they did occasionally talk, it was about the war. Paige always spoke of how she didn't understand herself anymore, and that she had lost what little respect she had had for fighting. Working for Tessler was like slavery. She didn't like fighting. She never had. She had just never spoken up.

Beck always talked about his fantasies. Paige was always in them. He talked about living on a beach, or spending many days with her. The conversation would be over before they knew it, and they would have to leave each other to sleep alone. It hurt, every time they left, every last word that was spoken.

The day Beck took of his mask was the day Paige fell head over heels in love with him. They were inseparable- by then it was like burning alive every passing hour they were not together. Paige knew she had to get out of the military and leave that cruel life behind, but something told her not to. She didn't know if she was scared. She didn't know if she doubted herself.

Weeks turned to months. By then, a year had passed. Their love was still a secret. Not even Beck's closest friends knew. Of course, Paige had no one to tell. They still couldn't see each other every day either. They would take long walks around Argon City, sometimes stopping in the shops to buy, sometimes just looking. They would always hold hands.

Paige noticed her hardened soldier -like side was fading. She wanted to spend every passing hour with Beck. She never wanted him to stop holding her, or kissing her, or telling her she was beautiful. She wanted Beck there all the time. She loved him. She knew nothing could separate them.

Another year and a half passed. Paige had turned down the army completely. She had forgotten about the nights where Beck wasn't with her. She had also forgotten about war life. She was no longer hardened; but happy. Paige and Beck lived together. All his friends knew; his boss, everyone. They would hold hands everywhere they went. They would kiss in the rain. They would hold each other for hours on end, feeling each other's presence. Beck knew it was time.

They went out to dinner that night. A small fancy restaurant, one they never ate at but had always wanted to. They laughed together, kissing after a toast of being together for many years. Beck smiled at her. When he looked into her eyes, he saw a beautiful strong woman. He got down one knee, took the ring out, and proposed.

Paige couldn't help but start crying. Of course, she said yes. She had wanted to for a very long time.

But what was next? Kids? They still didn't know. There was much to find out.

Paige was the happiest she'd ever been.


End file.
